Previous work suggests that persons exhibiting a personality-behavior pattern characterized by intense competition, time urgency and hard driving (Type A) are at increased risk of suffering a wide variety of clinical coronary heart disease (CHD) events, as well as demonstrating increased coronary atherosclerosis on arteriography. In this research we propose to study the role of the Type A personality-behavior pattern, of depression and of anxiety in determining outcomes in patients with arteriographically documented coronary atherosclerosis. The computer data bank and the follow-up clinic of the Duke Cardiology Division make possible the prospective behavioral evaluation and long term follow-up for CHD events of over 300 patients per year with significant coronary artery involvement. Should the psychosocial factors under investigation predict CHD outcomes independently of concurrently studied clinical, hemodynamic and anatomic risk parameters, then the way would be indicated for behavioral intervention measures designed to decrease the levels of psychosocial risk factors.